


Une soirée à Séoul

by jay_kobbs



Category: Shiro - Fandom
Genre: #curtis, #horrible, #pain, F/M, souffrance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_kobbs/pseuds/jay_kobbs
Summary: c’est l’histoire du duo+1 à une soirée
Relationships: shiroxbouchra
Kudos: 1





	Une soirée à Séoul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bouchra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bouchra).



> Avant de commencer ta lecture, on voudrait t’adresser nos excuses les plus sincères pour ce qu’on vient d’écrire. Ça partait d’une bonne intention mais bon c’est nous quoi faut pas t’attendre à un truc romantique dîner au chandelles blabla on est pas des zoulettes zebi   
> TW : bword, cword !

nous vous prions de porter des lunettes avant de lire le shot. Vous pourriez avoir mal aux yeux ❌

Il était dans les alentours de 21 heures quand le duo+1 arriva à la soirée la plus attendue de l’année. 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍   
Bouchra (la petasse mal bronzée) appréhendait cette soirée super mega classe !! Ses meilleures copines pour la vie l’ont convaincues d’avouer ses sentiments à l’homme le plus charismatique de la terre : Shiro!😻😻😻😻🤲🏻  
Elles rentrèrent toutes les 3 dans la soirée et une odeur d’alcool et de sexe se fit sentir à leur nez. Aria dit :  
« Purée ça pue comme piki »  
Marine était d’accord avec elle.  
Malgré cette odeur nauséabonde, elles se dirigèrent vers le salon bondé de gens super beaux comme Aria et Marine (Bouchra aussi un peu) !! C’est alors, au coin du salon, que Bouchra aperçut son bien-aimé : il était vraiment trop swag le boug mais le souci c’est qu’elle aperçut aussi son ex : le bad boy Hyunjin !!! 😫 Il était habillé tout de noir et fumait sûrement quelque chose d’illégal. Ses deux supers amies ne l’ont pas aperçu et bouchera préféra garder le silence. Que pouvait-elle faire ? elle connaissait son ex comme extrêmement possessif #alpha  
Elle dit à ses amies : « Les filles, allez vous asseoir je vais chercher les drinks 😍 »   
Bouchra s’approcha du bar où se trouvait le mec avec sa crête, Shiro. Elle souhaitait se rapprocher de lui le plus possible sans qu’il le remarque mais CEST ALORS QUE l’ex possessif de cette bombasse sort de nulle part et lui coupe son chemin!!!!!! Bouchera pu sentir l’odeur forte de l’alcool émanant de son grand corps : il pue. Il lui dit alors : « Alors, t’arrives pas à te passer de moi?😏» Aria et Marine ne remarquèrent rien car elles étaient trop occupées à draguer des individus jolis qui étaient Armin Arlert et Tsukishima Kei.  
Elle faisait genre de ne pas avoir entendu et continua la route jusqu’au bar où elle commanda ses boissons :  
« Bonjour monsieur ! » Le barman se retourna et elle n’arrivait pas à y croire. C’ÉTAIT BRUCE WAYNE!!!!!!   
« J’aimerai prendre deux shot de vodka parce que mes copines sont trop dark et un jus de pissenlit pour moi s’il vous plait   
\- ça vous fera 35€  
\- Laissez moi payer la gente dame, dit hyunjin en se mordant les lèvres puis il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait que 1,50€.

Malgré ça, il sortit sa carte bancaire et se prit un payement refusé. Bouchra le regardait de haut en bas avec un regard rempli de jugement en mode tu fais quoi frère  
Bouchra paya donc bword et dit à Hyunjin d’aller se faire foutre. Il essaya dramatiquement de la rattraper en hurlant son nom : ce fut un échec malgré le fait que bouchra est super lente.   
La soirée continua et malgré plusieurs approches de Hyunjin, Bouchra garda son objectif en tête : Shiro ! Elle et ses amies devaient tout faire pour obtenir un peu d’intention de sa part !

Il était maintenant 23h30 et c’est ainsi que la soirée..se pimenta un peu 😈😈  
Curtis, un homme inconnu au bataillon, proposa de jouer à action et vérité.  
Ils étaient une vingtaine en rond.  
Il y avait nos 3 protagonistes, tsukki, armin, hyunjin et shiro😍😍😍😍😍 il avait un regard si froid que bouchra eut des frissons quand il regarda vers elle (ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’est qu’il regardait aria)

Aria en avait rien à foutre et Marine commençait à ne plus tenir l’alcool! Mauvaise idée de jouer à action et vérité pas vrai? En effet, Marine se retrouvera à déclarer sa flamme à Tsukki mais ce qu’elle ne savait pas c’est qu’il était déjà parti oops   
Aria prit la parole pour demander à Shiro :   
\- Action ou vérité gros sac ? Shiro répondît :   
\- Vérité ici on est pas des pedales(si)  
\- Est-ce que tu as un crush sur quelqu’un dans la pièce ? Le silence gagna la pièce : tout le monde était impatient de sa réponse surtout Bouchra elle a faillit faire une crise cardiaque  
« Oui...dit-il en rougissant. »  
Le cœur de Bouchra commença à battre plus vite, elle était sur que c’était elle qu’il aimait. Ça pourra être qui d’autre ?(curtis)  
Elle regarda ses amies avec des cœurs dans les yeux. Aria partit vomir aux toilettes. Shiro désigna ensuite hyunjin :  
« yo big boy action ou vérité  
\- action   
\- pars de la soirée et reviens plus »  
Hyunjin se leva énervée et accourut vers Shiro : il l’attrapa par le col de sa veste sauf que Shiro est super fort et beau et avec ses gros bras il retourne hyunjin sur le sol qui hurle de douleur. Il lui ordonnera de partir en le jetant à la porte et en la claquant. Bouchra pensait vivre un rêve éveillée elle était si heureuse et émue d’être débarrassée de son ex une bonne fois pour toute ! tout ça grâce à l’homme parfait shiro  
Il lui lança un sourire avec ses dents jaunes. Le sourire de bouchra s’effaça aussi tôt. Ouais après y a d’autres mecs bien... Aria revena des toilettes et ask bouchra :  
« pourquoi shiro il te regarde comme ça ???? tu lui as enfin avoué tes sentiments ????? »  
marine arriva à son tour et cria « QUOI T’AS DIT TES SENTIMENTS AU PIGEON?????? »  
Un blanc se prit dans la salle et bouchra tomba en avant. Nous pouvions entendre clairement le son qui se dégageait des enceintes : « Y aserejé-ja-dejé  
De jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva majavi an de bugui an de güididípi »😍😍😍😍

Le pigeon accourra pour la rattraper tandis qu’Aria mit une claque à marine pour ce qu’elle vient de faire. Bouchera était morte de honte et lorsqu’elle rouvrit les yeux et vu son bien-aimé si près d’elle elle pensait que c’était le moment ! c’était maintenant ou jamais !!! Mais... Shiro ressenti une forte douleur à l’estomac et il vomit sur Bouchra qui s’apprêtait à l’embrasser. Aria et Marine étaient biches bées ainsi que tous les invités. Bouchera voulut alors vraiment mourir pour le coup. Shiro la regardait et s’excusa en disant « Zebi j’ai des problèmes gastriques quand je stresse je vomis, en plus j’ai mangé le guacamole de Marine, ça allait pas»  
« c’est pas grave.. dit-elle les larmes aux yeux »   
Tsukki s’énerva contre Aria car elle a touché sa précieuse et sortis un gun de son jean lévis.  
« Sale chienne tu vas rejoindre l’enfer » Armin arriva en courant et plaqua tsukki contre le sol qui malheureusement appuya sur la gachette qui arriva dans le cœur de bouchra.  
Tout le monde cria et shiro s’approcha d’elle puis se met à sa hauteur et lui crache dessus.  
« Laisse moi faire » Il fit du marabout et bouchra commença à léviter et la balle s’enleva et alla dans le cœur de shiro, qui mourra par la suite. THE END.


End file.
